Bathroom Shadow
"I have a hankerin' for a Ned sandwich..." The Bathroom Shadow's first spoken line in Nightmare Ned. "Well, kid, you seem like you're a lot wiser now. My advice did you good, didn't it? Here's some more. Leave!!" - The Flushinator's first line on the intercom. "All of that sabotage you've been doing is making me hungry. Tell you what. If you can beat me in honorable combat, then I may be able to invite you to dinner. Or flush you out, whichever comes first." - The Flushinator challenging Ned to a battle. "So, you chose to show up after all. Good! Now I get to throw all your courage down the drain!" The Flushinator as he is about to battle Ned. The Bathroom Shadow, also calling himself "The Flushinator", was one of the main antagonists of the Nightmare Ned game, and is the third boss of Nightmare Ned: Soul Kindgom. Role in the Story After their defeat in Ned Needlemeyer's previous adventure, the Bathroom Shadow and the Medical Shadow, unlike the other three main shadows, were coming up with their own agendas, with the Bathroom Shadow working with the Medical Shadow to usurp control from the Graveyard Shadow. However, their plans were put on hold almost immediately when the Graveyard Shadow found the Soul Kingdom universe and began to corrupt it. Each of the shadows took on monstrous new forms, with the Bathroom Shadow becoming a gigantic, mechanical sperm whale-like monstrosity called "The Flushinator", and turning the Galaxy of Hearts into a large sewer system and lavatory and having a "cursed" Sora and Roxas tied above a whirlpool. The Flushinator would then guard the Dream Key of Water. When his levels, "Back-Alley Slums", "Toilet Towers", "Lake Soapsuds", and the bonus stage "Bathtub Colloseum", have been beaten, the Flushinator will Challenge Ned to his boss battle in "The Flushinator's Lagoon". Boss Fight The Flushinator has five attacks, as do most bosses in Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom. The first attack consist of firing missiles from its blowhole that homes in on Ned. The second attack is a tidal wave of sewer water. The third attack involves raising the water level and making Ned swim around as he tries to avoid the Flushinator. The fourth attack has reflections of Ned charging at the real Ned. The final attack consists of the Flushinator creating several whirlpools that seek to pull Ned under the water to drown him. The first phase involves Ned attacking the Flushinator on a boardwalk that surrounds a sewage-filled lake. However, given how far out the Flushinator is, he is almost impossible to reach. Thankfully, there are three plugs that Ned can reach on the boardwalk that he use to drain the water, making the Flushinator easier to hit with a harpoon launcher that appears randomly whenever one of the holes gets unplugged. This will damage the Flushinator, but rats will appear and clog up the holes, making them impossible to use as water rushes in again. After three hits, the Flushinator will create a massive tidal wave that will tear the boardwalk to pieces, the Flushinator will begin to create a whirlpool reminiscent of a flushing toilet. Ned must time his jumps perfectly around here, as the Flushinator will attempt to attack Ned and make him take a plunge into the murk. While initially only harmful to Ned, the missiles that the Flushinator fires can now hurt him, but only when the Flushinator is stationary. With seven more hits, the victory goes to Ned. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *The Bathroom Shadow represents Ned's fear of growing up. Category:Nightmare Ned Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom